


Heartstrings

by iwachans



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Other Characters Are Mentioned, changed the title bc it was really DUMB, hc that amami can sing and play guitar and i love him, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwachans/pseuds/iwachans
Summary: Kaede's normal afterschool practice is interrupted. She doesn't really mind.





	Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc i was listening to olivia and i realized akamatsu & olivia have the same amount of syllables and i havent stopped thinking about it since. also so does waluigi. the possibilities are endless. 
> 
> 1) i hc that amami can sing and play guitar just because. look at him. an angel.
> 
> 2) im learning electric guitar and its super hard wtf
> 
> 3) this is kinda terrible but thanks for checking it out 
> 
> 4) despacito

The final bell rang, signalling the end of classes and the beginning of practice. Kaede bounced out of her chair, threw her school bag over her shoulder and gave Maki and Shuichi a quick wave goodbye. Her heart pounded in excitement as she hurried through the halls, just the thought of getting to touch the keys of her piano after another grueling, uneventful school day was enough to get her to hasten her pace, and she broke into a full sprint towards the music lab.

 

(Though not without the upperclassman hall monitor catching her and making her walk all the way back to her classroom. Running was unsafe in a school environment.)

 

After her intensive lecture, Kaede finally found her destination; she grinned maniacally and reached for the door handle when a faint sound stopped her in her tracks.

 

It was coming from the lab: the soft strumming of an acoustic guitar. She was confused; neither of the other ultimates she shared her lab with played the acoustic guitar. Ibuki condemned it to a far corner of the room at the beginning of the year, saying she only needed her electric and bass. Sayaka was an idol, she didn’t need the guitar and couldn’t play it even if she wanted to.  

 

So who was this mystery musician? Her curiosity piqued, and she pulled the door open, eager to reveal the guitarist.    
  


He was sitting with his back to her, adjusting the guitar’s tuning and was completely oblivious to Kaede as she entered the room.

 

She gasped once she recognized the figure.

 

“Amami?!”

 

Her cry startled the boy, and he spun around to face her. His surprised expression melted into a sheepish grin and he laughed and waved, the little blue pick still in his hand.

 

“Hey, Akamatsu. Fancy seeing you here.”

 

“I didn’t know you could play guitar!” She exclaimed, a big smile stretched on her face.

 

“Well, I’m not the best at it. Otherwise it would be my ultimate talent,” He joked. “But yeah, I play a little every now and then.”

 

Kaede’s enthusiasm practically radiated from her in waves. She began shifting from one foot to the other, packed with energy. 

 

“Can you play me something? Pretty please?” She stared at him with wide, begging eyes. He was quiet for a moment, contemplating the request before he smiled and nodded.

Kaede squealed, hastily pulled up a chair next to him, and plopped down. Her bright purple eyes bore into him as she silently waited for his performance.

 

“I’m gonna play a little of what I know from this song, ok?” He said. “It’s still a work in progress…”

 

Kaede nodded frantically. Rantaro could hear the blood roaring in his ears. He steeled his nerves and swallowed hard. 

 

If he was going to perform for her, may as well put on a show.

 

He began strumming, the chords bright and bouncy. His hands shook slightly, but the sound was vibrant.

 

Kaede’s eyes widened in surprise when he began to sing.

 

_ “Remember the day we were giving up _

_ When you told me I didn't give you enough _

_ And all of your friends were saying I'd be leaving you _

_ She's lying in bed with my t-shirt on _

_ Just thinking how I went about it wrong _

_ This isn't the stain of a red wine, I'm bleeding love.” _

 

Her heartbeat increased significantly; Kaede was already impressed that he could play, but  _ sing _ at the same time, too? And he was a good singer- more than a good singer. Kaede thought if the headmaster heard Rantaro’s low, sickenly sweet voice they would immediately swap his talent. 

If she was asked to trade every pop song on the top 40’s, trash every last cd she owned just to hear Rantaro’s voice at least one more time, she would do so without hesitation.

She would never tell Sayaka, but she was positive she was listening to an actual angel; every other sound paled in comparison

 

_ “Please believe me, don't you see _

_ The things you mean to me? _

_ Oh I love you, I love you _

 

_ I love, I love, I love Akamatsu.” _

 

Oh god her brain was short-circuiting.

 

_ “I live for you, I long for you, Akamatsu _

_ I've been idolizing the light in your eyes, Akamatsu _

_ I live for you, I long for you, Akamatsu _

_ Don't let me go _

_ Don't let me go.” _

 

The last chord hung in the air. Rantaro gazed at her and smiled, the pale orange light streaming through the windows and giving him a faint glow.

 

“Sorry if it was kind of amateur, I would have waited to play for you but right now seemed like a good time.” Rantaro said. “So what did you think?”

 

Kaede was at a loss for words. Her face burned and was stained pink; her mouth hung wide open as she gawked at Rantaro in an awkward silence.

 

“I- I, um, I,” Kaede stammered and fiddled with her hair. “I really, really, really liked it, Amami. You were- i-it was beautiful!”

 

He chuckled, “Really? Thanks, Akamatsu. It means a lot to me knowing a professional likes my playing.” 

 

Kaede’s face somehow flushed an even darker red.

 

“I-I’m no professional…” She said. “But… Is it okay if I could maybe, uh, hear you again?”

 

Rantaro’s face became blank; he sat the guitar down next to his chair, and her heart sunk. The girl lowered her head and began to stammer out an apology, until she realized how close he was to her.

 

“Okay, Akamatsu,” He whispered. “But on one condition.”

 

“W-what is it?”

 

A shy smile and a blush graced his features. 

 

“Go on a date with me sometime?”

 

Kaede gasped audibly, and she clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle it.

 

“I… Okay.”

 

Rantaro lit up and her heart raced; he sat back down in his seat and picked up the guitar again.

 

“Well, a deal’s a deal, right?” He laughed, and Kaede thought it sounded just as beautiful. Rantaro began strumming, more confidently than the first time.

 

Instead of spending her afternoon practicing, she smiled to herself as she listened to her very own private concert, serenaded by her favorite boy.

**Author's Note:**

> anime harry styles


End file.
